


Rain

by Rshinystars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: The rain helped.It helped him feel something.





	Rain

“It’s raining again. Just like you always loved,” the raven head speaks softly. Rain pelting down on his face with a chill that makes him wince.

There beside him—that smile he had grown so used to. Cocky, yet soft at the same time—holding a genuine look of longing and satisfaction. The love in his eyes at the prince—Noctis had grown so used it. His heart sped up as the smooth lilt in his voice sounded in his ears bringing his mind to peace—easing the rest of the day away from his mind.

Time seemed to disappear for Noctis when they were together. A gentle moment in his life where he wished time would just vanish. An eternity with him like this, he could live with. No one to intervene, no duties to concern themselves with, no worries of being found out about that deadly truth. Honestly, the love was so amazingly painful; he wished at times it would end.

Pain only because it was a secret. A secret that threatened both their lives and their country. Noctis feared it sometimes, backing out only to be drawn back in by the warmth his body always invited. Wrapped in his arms, the warmth of his lips pressing against his body, the passion that made him realize he couldn’t live without him. A deadly feeling that only drew them closer together.

It was dangerous, but they were so involved they couldn’t let go of one another.

The time was meant for them and them only; separated from the rest of the world—the only time the smile seemed to genuinely mean something.

Everywhere else they were strictly professional. Occasionally glancing at one another, but never long enough to raise the suspicion of a curious eye. Never a smile that would be anything more than just an act of courtesy—a forced expression that made Noctis’s heart ache.

Something that the man would tell him was all eased as soon as they had time alone.

As soon as the secret was safe with just them, everything about the man changed.  He was jovial, bright, his deep laugh sounding in their private home as they sat at the dinner table—just the two of them was enough for Noctis to forget their predicament. It made him think that nothing could go wrong. He always had the answers.

“The rain isn’t as nice as you make it seem.”

Eyes wandered over his form and then back into the sky as his love was as well. Staring into the grey dark sky—he was always fond of it. He would stand in it saying that it brought him peace—telling Noctis how wonderful of a cover up it made.

“I understand what you meant by that now.”

A chuckle that sounds familiar rings in his ears.

Hoarse, pained, _loving_.

“It does make a lovely cover up.”

Teeth gritting against each other, he isn’t sure if it’s because of the cold of the rain, or the pain he was feeling.

The rain, he would say, helped the secret seem less painful. It made it seem numb. Noctis didn’t think he was affected by the idea, by the undeniable love between them and the dangers it held. He was always the one convincing Noctis that it would always work out.

It took Noctis time to realize that the secret they were talking about wasn’t the same.

“I wish you said something sooner. I could have helped you.”

It wasn’t his problem, the amber eyes filled with hopelessness would imply. There was no way to help him.  He was cursed.

“Not until now. It didn’t have to be this way.”

A raw laugh. The sword that committed the deed lying next to him covered in the black blood that coursed through his lover’s veins in a secret from days long passed.

The prince—now king—shakes under the rain. The numbness in his body makes the world seem non-existent. He stares at the rain falling on his face, but he can’t feel it.

Just like how he felt. Always subtly touching Noctis with a hesitation the prince had never seen in his lover before. The touches that became more forceful overtime—never to the point of hurting—and when asked about it, it was a simple half hearted shrug that told him not to worry.

Just like how he told him they had to end it. How those amber eyes betrayed the words he was saying as he told the young prince that they couldn’t keep their secret going. How those gentle touches on his banded hand eluded the idea of wanting to let go. He told him he couldn’t feel anything anymore as the rain pelted down on the two of them.

Noctis thought he meant for him.

He didn’t know the pain he was going through. The numbness that his inner demons caused.

The rain helped him _feel_ something.

The raven head prince squeezed Ardyn’s hand one last time hoping to help him _feel_ something one last time. Cold, still, with a small smile resting on his face, the first time in a long time he had seen his lover content.

A gentle kiss on his still soft lips. A silent exchange of vows as he stares at the silver band the man never took off even after his admission to not feeling anything. Rubbing a thumb over the promise they made to each other in a time forgotten, Noctis’s eyes wander to the matching one in his other hand—kept in his pocket as a reminder of better times. A reminder of when they both could feel more than just the empty rain.

An odd warmth runs down his face mixing with the cool of the rain. The first _real_ sensation he’s felt since Ardyn fell beside him.

“It helps—the rain does,” his lips quiver—a salty taste hits his tongue. A broken smile full of warmth. A hollow look in the eye full of sorrow.

“I’ll join you soon, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted and I came up with this haha. I don't know why.  
> Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Comment about anything you like. Gives me motivating to write more.


End file.
